Alice in HorrorLand?
by E.M.O unkown
Summary: Once there was a sweet girl named Alice. Everyone thought she was crazy because she seemed to live in a world all of her own, that world is Wonderland. But something changed in Alice and now Wonderland is in danger. Can she piece herself back together and save Wonderland? Or will she let it rot and die of? The choice is hers.
1. Alice?

**Author's Note: Honestly I really like this story but I'm not sure if i should continue it out leave a review of you think I should continue this or think it's an Ok story.**

* * *

"Alice...Alice!..Alice wake up! wake up what happened to wonderland?! it's...warped...it's scary now. no-one is how they should be and there's..creatures! everywhere! what do we do Alice?! Alice?!..."

_I heard a strange voice...it didn't sound familiar I couldn't quite make it who it was...it's been so long since I last returned to my wonderful Wonderland! Oh how I've missed you so. Strangely enough I can't seem to get up its like I can't move! I can't open my eyes I must try harder though!_

_It was hard and seem to take several long minutes but I was finally able to open them,it was as if there was something gluing then. When I opened my eyes...i in what seemed to be a cabin...I never recalled there being a cabin in Wonderland.. then again I was never entirely aware of the environment._

"Alice your awake! Oh thank goodness I thought that without you I couldn't save Wonderland on my own...the queen told me to tell you that I'm to help you uncover this mystery,save Wonderland,and help return all of our friends back to normal...that was until she herself also changes... we can't use her powers to regenerate Wonderland! It's the Queen's power that keeps a balance here along with your health_. And_ your will to keep us here,safe...Alice I think we need to...rest Wonderland."

_Finally,my vision focused...I saw the most peculiar thing though. A-a talking rabbit! But he...she is covered in a most unsightly amount of blood...poor thing did it get hurt? Even stranger it could talk though._

"Alice!...Alice pay attention! You are Alice aren't you?"

"Yes,...my name is Alice...But..."

"But?"

"Who said I'm your Alice?"

"My Alice? You mean Wonderland's? ...Your The Alice are you not? Slayer of the Jabberwocky? The White Queens Knight? Because I know you I can recognize you anywhere."

" …are you sure? I know if Wonderland..but none of is inhabitants...how did I get here in the first place I didn't fall through the Rabbit hole...did I?"

" ? No it's me,Nivens! Alice you don't remember? I called you here...Oh my we have to hurt Alice! Before it's too late! We're running out of time!"

_With that...I started to feel very drowsy...Nivens started calling me again but soon couldn't hear him anymore...now...now everything is as dark as night...as silent as Death...I don't hear anything._

_What's happened to me? An I...Mad?_


	2. Enter Mouse

_I awoke once again in the small cabin. This time I looked around. There was a small round table with four chairs a flower glass in the middle along with a nice tea set for six, on the wall close by a strange knight slaying a large dragon like beast, a window that was bordered up, the door had an unquestionably many locks, a round rug, a bunk bed, this single bed also. In the kitchen: a classic iron-wood burning oven with a large grated "belly" and small iron chimney, a few cabinets and drawers with locks also._

_Suddenly there was a most heavenly fragrance lingering around the room. I then saw a white rabbit cooking with the iron stove/oven. I slowly but quietly tried to get up from the bed,as not to disturb the cook,but it creeks loudly as I moved. Now I'm standing._

_"_huh?...Oh! Good morning Alice! Did you sleep well? Come,come, sit at the table. Breakfast is almost done."

"Thank you...now...terribly sorry to ask...but what was your name again?"

"Oh, that's alright, I shouldn't expect you to remember. I should start from the beginning. My name is Nivens. Something terrible had happened to Wonderland but I can't seem figure out what! Something, or someone, has plagued is with a terrible fate! Everyone seems to have become...possessed really is what you could say. Even the queens army doesn't seem obey her even though she has changed also! It's like their must be an even higher power controlling them!"

"What happened to me? How did I get here first. Then, how did everyone 'change'?"

"They turned into large,ferocious nearly everything in sight! You were walking down the street. I used a mirror to view from a looking glass in a shop. You saw me and I moved to the window in front of the store. There, I pulled you through."

"Your quite extraordinary! Aren't you!"

"Oh,I almost forgot! We have but One ally. Mouse, she can help us get to the castle. But we should go net her 's waiting for us."

"Where?"

"Where you use to have tea with the Match Hare and the Mad Hatter."

_I couldn't say anything because I couldn't remember anything. Instead I let him lead me._

* * *

_We were in a large the middle was a large table,enough for eight. Near by was a small house,which seemed untouched by time. I saw an odd mound of dirt piled on a large from a tree. I dug through the dirt and found a metal box,sadly it was locked. Without thinking I peered up at the near to of the ,suddenly I thought I saw a picture of a key in some loose bark.I saw abnormal groves in the tree.I used those to climb to the top were I owned of the ball. Then, something somewhat shiny feel took the ground. I looked at the peeled area and noticed the mark of a key again. I jumped down and looked for the object. I then found it close to the root. I tried to fit it in the box and it unlocked. There were several black and white photos and a today liking glass with a filthy lens. I used my dress to wipe off the lens and look at the house. Part of the root has caved in,in some random spots. The Windows are broken,the flowers are dead the antenna is broken and the chimney is half off_


End file.
